Love, don't be shy
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. He was like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar; the only regret came from having been caught. He had wanted Sakura for years.
1. une

**une.**

* * *

 _How did I get here?_

That was what they both thought as they paid for the night at the first ( _lovelovelove)_ hotel they found after they had split from the others during an ambush from a group of rouges when they were all depleted of chakra after returning from a mission.

They had agreed that one room was all they could afford as both of them left their valuables in the backpack Kakashi carried. They usually split their items between two backpacks that would be swapped around the group during missions and the one that they did have had very little- some clothes and some food.

Sakura gasped as she opened the room, purple curtains draped down the double glazed windows and the carpeted floors were so soft she felt herself sink into them. There were the little chocolates that she loved laid on the double bed with layers and layers of bedding.

Even the bathroom was a traditional bathhouse type with a small area to draw the bath and a shower in front of it, with a sheet of glass separating it to the toilet. They didn't pay nearly enough for this type of accommodation!

'Do you mind if I take the bath first? I may take a little longer.'

Sasuke settled himself down on the bed, running his fingers along the furred top, clearing still wondering how the inn managed to afford such luxuries.

'Take your time.'

As he heard the shower turn on and Sakura sigh in pleasure as the hot water ran onto her skin, he knew she was probably quite grateful for it since they could only afford cold showers for the past week.

He was about to ask Sakura whether she was done yet when he heard her give a sharp scream, strangled and worried.

'Sakura?'

'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, could I borrow a shirt? My clothes got soaked.'

And he realizes that he was worried for nothing when he finds her unmarred, standing amidst the jasmine scented steam of the open bathroom wrapped tightly in a thick towel, her hair piled on top of her head with a few strands framing her face naturally because of their length in the opening of the frosted door.

She looked a bit fazed and red in the face (probably from the heat of the bath, he thinks), but unharmed and unscathed and soft and -

'Sasuke-kun?'

He pressed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, what was wrong with him? He didn't usually look at her that way.

'Here.'

Throwing one of his clean shirts at her he wondered if it would even fit her.

She was awkwardly slipping into his shirt through her heavy white towel, trying to hold the damn thing up with one hand while trying to slip through the large shirt. Inching towards the bed to get a bit of support she tripped on the carpet as her view was blocked by the shirt.

Being the one with fast reflexes, he caught her, but not before she had finished donning his shirt.

Sasuke frowned, while Sakura was clumsy by nature when she wasn't on a job it wasn't like her to let her guard down around a man like she was acting at the moment (even if the 'man' was _him_ ).

'Sakura? Are you okay?'

'suke-kun'?'

Sakura felt like her body was on fire. It was so hot - he was so warm - and his oversized shirt suddenly felt so constricting even though it was only half on and she was dizzy and burning. Everything seemed to be spinning.

'I'm putting you on the bed, don't move.'

'Mm'kay.'

Panting and taking deep breathes, looking like she has trouble breathing; Sasuke is actually worried, because they've never ever had to visit Sakura in the hospital and Sakura is never the one who requires medical attention. Sakura is always the one who takes care of the team, but now she looks like she's in pain in front of him when he can't do anything for her.

'It's hot, Sasuke-kun. Turn on the air conditioner please?'

And he almost want to laugh, because even when she can't talk properly she is polite and because it's already on 16 degrees and it won't go lower. So he rushes back to her, but when he finds her trying to strip, he is reminded by the bare thigh in front of him that - apart from his shirt, she isn't wearing anything underneath.

'Sakura, you can't take it off -'

But Uchiha Sasuke is cut off.

And for the first time in his life he is unsure of how to respond because the girl that had previously lain in front of him is now straddling his hips because she flipped him around by his shoulders (damn her and her superhuman strength) and is

 _licking_ his neck.

Kami.

He doesn't know why it feels good or why he isn't stopping her and why she is no longer almost knocked out in front of him because her hands are now roaming across his chest, down his back... leaving thin nail marks to accompany his scars as her mouth attacks his nape.

Her tongue is dragging up from his collarbone to his ear and when she nips him there, Sasuke almost jerks at the slight pain. Her nails are still digging into his arms, into his back, over his neck and arms are flying everywhere. Legs a big tangled mess as Sasuke tries to flip them back around and Sakura struggles to pin him down.

'Sakura! Stop -'

Sasuke unable to verbally discourage her, then gives a hard push onto whatever he is able to get hold on, in attempt to throw her of.

'Sasuke-kun!'

The girl abruptly gasps and sits up and he is surprised it worked so well as he run his hand through his hair and tries to fix himself up, looking away from her.

And then he realizes that it wasn't that Sakura was abnormally softer than she normally was, but that he had touched somewhere abnormally softer on her than he normally would.

Seeing her biting her bottom lip, one of her sharp canine teeth sucking on it and her arms circling around her under her chest as if punched in the gut he winces inwardly because he _really_ had not mean for that to happen.

When Sakura finally realizes that Sasuke is speechless and blatantly staring at her, it takes her less than a second to start crawling back towards his sitting body on her knees. Circling her hands around his neck as she reaches.

Her lips rested gently on Sasuke's. It would have perfectly innocent if they weren't in their attires. Just lips on lips.

They stayed like that for a what felt like forever to Sasuke until he realized that he was starting to feel warm _there_ as Sakura pushed herself flush against him and that she was waiting for him to make a move.

Either continue or push her away, while he knew it was wrong, his body was beginning to betray him as he heard Sakura moan against his own still-closed lips when she felt something underneath her.

Taking the chance as she opened her mouth, her inserted his tongue in her mouth and by the way her eyes widened as her grip tightened against him she wasn't expecting it. Sasuke felt her own tongue experimentally try touching his own in her mouth and her knew that it was probably her first time kissing someone like this, as she took baby steps trying to figure out the strange foreign feeling. And he let her experiment, waiting for her to make the moves before responding back with his own.

When she broke away to breath, Sakura looked straight at the man in front of her. Through her half hooded lids from pleasure she could see that even under such circumstances he still managed to look aloof and indifferent, if his lips weren't slightly swollen (like her own, but she hazarded a guess that hers weren't only _slightly_ swollen) and she didn't feel how aroused he was under her she wouldn't even know that he was interested in her.

Undoing the last of the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, Sakura leans in again to kiss him as his shirt falls off her. He almost wishes that she wouldn't kiss him so quickly because he misses the way his shirt falls off her, but that is forgotten when he feels her tongue drawing circles around his own, and he smirks into the kiss when he hears her squeak as he sucks her tongue into his mouth. Scraping it lightly against his teeth and sucking on it again.

His breath gets caught in his throat when they finally break away from another kiss. Panting and hot. Sakura placed his hand on her bare breast and he looked at her.

There's a thin layer of moisture on her, probably from the bath and him. She has scars over her body, milky white and smooth, there's a particularly large one across her abdomen and he traces her lightly with his fingertips. Her waist is tiny in comparison to the arm he has around her and her breasts are not big, but still soft, still there and still full.

 _'She's beautiful_.'

And he can hear the sound of her hitching breathes when her erect nipple brushes against his own and he has to clench his eyes tightly to keep himself from pushing her down just so he can take her already when she whimpers against him as he squeezes down.

He grits his teeth to keep himself from groaning in pleasure as her hand caresses him through his pants.

'I love you.'

She gives him another chaste kiss before she starts reaching down to undo his pants.

It's a shock back to reality as Sasuke comes back to his senses.

This wasn't Sakura in her right mind. She was out of it and he was taking advantage.

Taking advantage of _Sakura._

He was taking advantage of the person who had confessed her love to him when he was thirteen, to the person he rejected at the same time, the girl who would have killed him because she loved him so much even when he threatened everything dear to her- the same person who openly welcomed him back without any promises those years back.

And here he was again. Betraying all her love and trust only because he was turned on while she was intoxicated by something.

Pushing her away from her, Sasuke stands up.

'Sakura, stop. I'm not doing this.'

 _'Not to you.'_ goes unsaid.

Her green eyes widen into a state that smears his heart in pieces.

'You don't want me?'


	2. deux

**deux.**

* * *

If Sasuke felt that the guilt had swallowed him whole before, at this moment acid was burning craters into his skin and digesting him alive. His throat burned and he opened his mouth to dissuade her idea, only to find that no sound escaped from him.

Sakura looked at everything but Sasuke at that moment. She knew for sure that he had felt _something_ for her, just what it was she wasn't sure. Sasuke might be good at hiding his emotions, but Team 7 had a way of deciphering his actions and he definitely would not have kissed her back if he wasn't even a tiny bit interested.

Sasuke might be blunt and operate a no filter policy between his brain and mouth, sugared words may never leave be said in his voice, but he was never intentionally cruel. At least - not towards her.

Bunching up the pooled fabric from underneath her; long forgotten insecurities about her body begin to arise again. The fact that she could feel his eyes avoiding herself only intensified the pain.

Was it that her breasts were too small? Her waist too wide? Or was it the scars that mottled her body? She knew that she wasn't perfect, but over the years she had accepted it for what it was and she was proud of her achievements with this imperfect body.

It was daunting; Sakura always thought that it didn't matter what others thought of her body because it was her own, but it seemed that her mental state was affected by something else… though Sasuke had always proved to be an exception to her every rule.

It hurt that the only one she actually wanted to accept her for who she was, the only person who's acknowledgment she sought happened to be disappointed in what he saw. And it hurt, because she thought she was stronger than this was well.

'I see. Goodnight, Sasuke.'

Pulling the creased white fabric up against her chest, taking care that it streamed over the scar on her torso and exposed as little as possible - an easy feat with the size of the shirt - she turned from the bed and proceeded to yank a layer of the bedding off. Cocooning herself in marshmallow softness before rolling into the plush carpet of the room, taking comfort in the surrounding coats of warmth and blanketing as she let murmurs and silent tears escape her before she quickly fell to slumber.

Silence filled the room.

The absence of the syllable that had always been attached to his name didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha,

and he was angry.

Furious at himself for letting it get so far, to have ruined their relationship for seconds of pleasure. To have hurt her even though he had known what he was doing was wrong; immoral. That Sakura might wake up in the morning clear headed, and regretting what he had attempted to do was even more fearful though, and he did't regret stopping - he just regretted having started it.

 _No. That's a lie._

Lying alone on the too large for one bed with his head buried in the mattress, Sasuke wished he could burn himself awake for the sheer sickness of his thoughts. He was like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the only regret came from having been caught.

He was only angry because he couldn't think of anything else which could have happened in its place.

Those seconds of pleasure had been what he had wanted for years, yearned for when he was alone and craved in dark nights. If the situation had been presented to him at any other time under the same circumstances, he was sure that he would not have done anything differently... except, maybe, to have finished sabotaging their friendship.

He had wanted Sakura for years.

Sakura wouldn't have said 'no'. He knew Sakura well. He knew that she thought he didn't care, but he knew that if he actually told her to be with him she wouldn't deny him even if she didn't know how he felt about her.

Because she loved him.

And the guilt punches him in the gut again, while a delicate moan knocks his head back and strains his ears.

'e-kun... don't... no...'

He doesn't regret stopping anymore.

Not if the villain of Sakura's nightmares is no longer another Uchiha, but replaced by him instead.

'Stop... sorry...'

Closing his eyes and sucking in his breath, he picks his sorry self up from the bed and is about to head for the lights.

Though, he retreats, realising that he might as well place Sakura on the bed instead while he's at it. The smallest consolation he can give for what he did, a beginning of another redemption.

His hands are inches away from rose coloured strands, from her elfin face and from the strong small of her back and all her curves as he allows them to hover - debating whether his touch would make her nightmares worse.

'I'm sorry... Don't stop... Sasuke-kun...'

Sasuke's eyes widen and his body drops to the floor. Backwards. A stumbled silent thud against the plush vanilla fluff.

It is just enough to wake a kunoichi.

'Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?' Her voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

Green, green eyes stare at him. Alert. Nervous. Ashamed. With love. Always with love.

He thought he would see fear, hate and indifference. Not love. He thought he had lost Sakura's love.

'Apologising.'

Sasuke hopes she understands. That he wants to make amends. That he wants her love and in return, he wants the right to love her as well.

But from the way she averts her gaze and drops it down at her torso away from him, he fears that perhaps for once she has failed to decipher what he feels and once again, he blames himself for his lack in showing his affection for her. While it protected her from him, it had proved that any show of affection was know too foreign for even the person he considered the closest to him to understand.

He was going to make it right this time.

'Oh... It's okay Sasuke-kun. I don't mind. I knew long ago I wasn't what you wanted.'

Sakura looked at Sasuke, puzzled by his actions. Maybe he had heard her in her sleep? Had she sleep talked? Was that why he was apologetic? Because he didn't want her the same way?

She hadn't lied about her reply, she had long since resigned her hopes that Sasuke might feel the same about her, but she had always thought that perhaps he would have been attracted to her body at least.

 _Though it seems it was what he liked the least about me..._

As she looked back up at Sasuke, she froze at the look in his eyes. Blood red - with anger? He growled.

'No. It's not okay.'

The chidori wielder's speed was legendary amongst the team and having finally experienced it first hand herself, she know understood what Naruto meant when he said that it 'knocked the wind out of you'. Because initially, her reaction had been shock at the fact that she couldn't breath.

Sasuke kissed her with an intensity akin to that of himself in battle. And she can't seem to puzzle out what he is fighting against. He pushes hard enough for her to feel the dry skin of his lips embossing their shape of her own, he bites at her lips for entrance to her mouth and ties her tongue up in an unrecognisable surrender as he pushes it in.

Her first kiss having only been the few chaste pecks a few hours ago - because compared to the lip lock Sasuke had her in now, they were definitely pecks - she is lost at how to respond, only pushing herself against his body more. Lips against lips, tongues in a tangling tango. And she knows that she wasn't wrong to think that Sasuke may at least feel lust for her when she feels him rub against her. But it feels like -

'Oh.'

He rubbed a nipple through the fabric with the base of his thumb, breaking her chain of thought as the ripples of pleasure rushed through her. But she is also suddenly highly aware of her body's own shortcomings.

With a less hurried pace now, Sasuke then moved his hands that had become tangled in her locks towards the hem of the distracting piece of fabric, however, he hadn't expected that Sakura would try to push his prying hands away. inching her body away and only letting him taste her lips.

Breaking the lip lock, he held her shivering body against him with her head tucked tightly under his own. Wrapping his arms around her head.

'Let me love all of you.' He whispered.


	3. trois

**trois.**

* * *

Though it strained down there more than it had ever felt before for Sasuke, he could tell that Sakura was equally turned on by their current state as he felt her breathing come out in slow huffs. Her hooded eyes were definitely not from sleepiness either.

She melted against his body, testing his reactions as she twisted her hips to try and rub against him. Still holding Sakura, he _really_ didn't think the floor would be the greatest place to have their first time.

 _Especially if there's a bed right next to us._

Heaving her up easily with one arm, he dropped her unto the bed. Her own arms having lay abandoned in defeat next to her head as Sasuke caged her between his torso and the bed.

'Kiss me', she whispered. 'Please.'

Closing the gap between them, Sasuke let his mouth drift over her while Sakura's arms went around his neck. Dipping down to capture her lips with his own, he was unhurried in his affections. Beginning with with faintest feather light touches to kisses that stopped her ability to think.

He was close enough that she could smell a hint of apricot from his hair - a tell tale sign that he used her own shampoo, and the light tang of rice wine on his breath. His fingers smoothed over her cheek before dropping to the shirt once again, finally disposing of it.

'Sakura.'

'Yes?'

'You're beautiful.' he said, bending over her body, the trail of kisses having traveled down from her lips to her cheeks, down the nape of her neck, past her breasts and stilling at her abdomen. Savouring her salty sweet skin from beginning to end.

'From the sand Akatsuki-nin?' he asked huskily, nudging at the pale milky scar. Sakura nodded, unable to speak. Nervous, as she realised he would soon become familiar with every small and mundane detail of her body. That he would see every scar that he had not been there to protect her from. She knew exactly - just how far his protective tendencies stretched.

Stroking each and every dulled injury as if he could soothe those long-ago wounds; slowly, Sasuke's hand went to a lock of hair that lay in a petal filled river flowing from her crown, reaching her chest as her head bent look at him. His fingers following it beneath the sheets of pink.

She gasped as she felt his thumb brush over the bud of her nipple, circling, sending streaks of heat to the pit of her stomach.

His hand left her for a moment, loosening the band around his waist. But when he finally reached for her breast again, his thumb was damp from his own mouth. Another teasing, acute circles, liquid circles. Moisture enhancing the caresses. Her knees drew up slightly.

Sasuke had already removed his shirt and trousers, and the muscles of his long back were bunched and tense. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, his thick lashes half lowered before other hand slid softly beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' She nodded. 'I've always been.'

'Good.' He lay his cheek down by her own as his hands reached down to diverge himself from the last item of clothing that shielded his body away from her. 'Because I've waited too long for this.' He took his aim, his pre-cum and her own lubricants mixing over her entrance.

The engorged head of his member stretched her, threatened to fill her, finally letting her join with him and -

 _it hurts it hurts it hurts_

The look on Sakura's face must have given it away because she felt him pull out abruptly, stilling himself with his hands on her shoulders as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She had not wanted him to stop. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and for him to stop when they were so close caused her to wince at the thought that he might not ever let it continue if he had enough control to pull out at that particular moment.

'Sasuke-kun, it's fine. Go on.'

Sakura clutched at his obliques in what she believed to be a reassuring motion, but she felt her hands quiver on contact with his sturdy arms and knew he would not believe her as he detected the trembling within her stillness.

The heated way he stared at her and the unchanged state of his cock gave her slight re-assurance that - perhaps - he _would_ try again. However he only pried her hands off him, holding them above her head.

'Don't move.' He managed to breath out. If he were to be honest, retreating had been the hardest thing to to. However, he was going to make sure that Sakura felt good as well. After taking away so many of her hopes and fantasies in their not-quite-a-romance, he could give her that much.

They were at least going to do one thing in their messed up relationship right. He was going to make sure they did.

Gently he bit the fine, firm muscle at the top of her shoulder. A gasp escaping Sakura, he felt a blush in her burning its way to the surface.

For a moment, once again, it was enough just to hold her like this, to savour the female form caught in his hands. As a kunoichi, she was usually so in control of herself that seeing her give herself to him so completely filled him with masculine pride and uncontrollable lust.

Still holding down her hands with his right hand, he let his left - dominant - hand reach between her thighs where she was wet and sensitive, stroking the vulnerable flesh. Instantly, he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure as her senses hummed with gratification.

When he finally found her wet enough, he let one finger dive inside of her and he closed his eyes to stop himself from taking her right then when he felt just how warm and tight she was around him. Reaching deep inside, he began wriggling one more finger in as he began his pattern of ministrations within her.

'What are you doing?' Sakura whispered through dry lips. She had an inkling what he might be doing - but no - he wouldn't... Would he?

'Writing my name.' Bending over to whisper in her ear.

'Oh.' She answered, disorientated. 'What?'

'Writing my name. Inside you.'

She sighed in pleasure as she concentrated on the strokes of kanji leaving his fingertips as she wished that his name could be longer. Soon she felt another set begin in her.

'And now?'

'Writing yours.' Sasuke answered. Not missing a beat, as his lashes lowered over a flick of blue fire burning in darkness.

'But that's not -' Her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and frustration both, realization dawned upon her that he was writing her name together with his.

 _Uchiha Sakura._

With a final stroke of the character of Sakura, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Shuddering in pleasure as she grabbed at the sheets of the bed. He gathered her against him, took her sobs into his mouth and brought her through the feeling and spun it out for as long as he could before reaching for her hotness once again, wiping his own arousal over her opening.

A tilt of his head was all the warning she got as Sakura felt her body yielding to the familiar pressure that was earlier rejected. With the passing of her first orgasm, the sensation of having him press inside her was even more intense. However, in place of the pain the accompanied the first time, it was pleasure.

'Did it hurt? Am I hurting you?' He whispered.

 _No. No it doesn't hurt._

For Sakura, the only thing that hurt was her heart because of all times for Sasuke to be sweet it would be now. It hurt so much just because of the affection he was showing was so new for her that she didn't know how to respond.

For Sasuke, he always spoke with actions instead, so she should do the same. Testily, she rotated her hips against him once, the place where they were joined burning as she felt herself gently stretched by her actions. But she was rewarded with a groan as Sasuke felt the head of his member reaching deeper within her and knocking against the wall of her.

It was like a dream, this slow inexorable rhythm. It was the most primal form of possession.

As he was sealed against her, her back flat against the bed as she felt her body being impaled by the Uchiha's rocking caressing within her - the pleasure was shattering.

'More. Sasuke-kun.' And he was only too happy to oblige.

'Hn.' Sweet and soft may be what they could begin with. But with their respective personalities and occupation, it was only a matter of time before it escalated to something rougher.

The sound of groans, moans and mewls filled the room as the sound of skin against skin only grew louder and louder.

Having finally freed her hands, Sasuke could also freely roam her body, lathering her in kisses and worshipping her with light strokes before they finally settled on the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, sporadically brushing against her the bud just above their joining.

Sensing her enjoyment every time that took place, he placed the rough pad of his thumb over her clit. Flicking it horizontally, vertically, in a circle and Sakura stiffened, her legs spread as she was thrown into a blinding climax.

His thrusts lengthened as he felt her come, entering straight and deep, fully making use of her orgasm to hopefully give her another straight away. And he did as he felt her shiver around him, giving him completion as he held onto her.

Careful not to let all his weight drop onto her despite the sudden surge of tiredness that broke through him, he gave up when he felt Sakura hug him against her. With Sasuke's much bigger build and the combined force of gravity, he was sure he was crushing her. It all didn't seem to matter at the moment though.

'So... My name, Sasuke-kun?'

'You know I'm not letting you go now right?' He smirked against her skin, grateful for the fact that his instincts had taken over previously. She seemed to have enjoyed him laying his claim just as much as he did.

'You're mine.'

* * *

 **note.**

Epilogue will be uploaded soon!


	4. quatre

**quatre.**

* * *

'Come back to bed.' Sasuke murmured as he hear Sakura shuffle through her belongings. It amazed him that she wasn't tired after last night's activities.

Sakura had woken earlier than him. Initially basking in the afterglow of their sex; only to have been overcome with indescribable fear.

What she been thinking? How could she suddenly have told Sasuke that she loved him like that after keeping it to herself her so long since he returned to Konoha?

It worried her that - perhaps - he had only slept with her out of pity.

 _But the way he touched me last night... His words... Sasuke-kun wouldn't lie to me like that._

'Do you really want me to Sasuke-kun?'

He had slept on his stomach, with one eye poking through in between his bangs and the pillow, looking at her questioningly.

'I love you.' A pause. As if deciding what to say. 'About what I said last night, I'm sorry if you felt any responsibility towards me. But I can't take it back. And I don't want to.'

'Sakura-' He sits up, a frown marring his face as he spots her picking up the remains of their clothes, as if to cover herself from him.

'Please let me finish Sasuke-kun.' She said with a wavering smile.

'If you want to pretend like last night didn't happen… That's okay with me.' Her voice becomes small as she continues. 'But if want this to go on, you have to be okay with me loving you. Because I'm not going to take it back.'

Understanding the situation, he growls at just how _annoying_ Sakura can be.

'When I said you were mine, I meant it too. I'm not going to pretend like last night didn't happen, because I've waited too long for it.' Snatching her hand to draw her closer to himself.

'I know you Sakura. I know that when a woman like you says that, it means everything.' He's cupping her face with his hand as he brings it close to his own, forcing her to look at him and make sense of his words and actions instead of assuming things of him.

'Marriage. A house with a swing. Children.'

'Yes.'

'I want all those things too.' Kissing his lips bravely, Sakura lets him guide her back to bed. As his mouth lowered to hers, she yielded easily. Her lips parted.

He drew in the taste of her, delighting in her response. The casual kiss deepened, altered into something both patient and hungering. Eventually Sasuke lifted his mouth, hands still cupping her face as if she was the last precious little of water he had in a desert.

He had a unique way of touching, she thought dazedly. His fingers gentle and artful, sensitive to every one of her reactions no matter how minuscule. She supposes it comes with being a ninja.

'Your lips are swollen.' He whispered. Dragging is thumb over the corners of her mouth. Sakura smiles into his newly found contact, pressing her cheek to his palm.

'We have many kisses to make up for. You owe me one for every year has passed since I told you I loved you.'

'More than kisses.' His eyes darkening as a smirk stretches over his face. 'As a matter of fact, should I show you exactly what you've been missing?'

Dragging her back to bed as he lay down this time around (he _was_ still tired), Sasuke let Sakura straddle him. Making use of her inhuman strength as she pushed him deeper into the mattress.

'How about I show you instead, Sasuke-kun?'

xxx

Truly happy with the situation they were in, they lay under the thick covers of the duvet. Exchanging soft touches and speaking glances. His arms circled her waist, holding her back against him.

'Kakashi-sensei and Naruto can wait a little longer. I really need a shower.' Sakura giggled, poking her tongue out in what he supposed was to be a cheeky manner as she poked Sasuke's chest, as if to say that it was all his fault. But the sight of the pink appendage only brought suggestive thoughts back to his mind.

As she got up from him and headed for the bathroom, her naked figure swaying side to side as she walked in front on him. Sasuke resigned himself to the bed, staring at the opening of the shower. This time, she had left the door open.

At the image of Sakura's come hither fingers appearing through the filtering screen of steam, Sasuke was sure Naruto and Kakashi could wait a little longer as well.

* * *

Icha Icha Hotel was famous for it's aphrodisiac baths. That was why there was glass installed in front of the showers - so couples could appreciate each other's body. It was even voted the top class hotel for honeymooners. 'A hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed' was the slogan they adopted for the advertisement at the back of his volume.

But Kakashi doubted that in the chakra depleted state his two students had been in, they would have noticed where they were entering. The copy-nin had even made sure to split their belongings so that they could only afford a single room.

Having been tasked with the mission of 'cheering up' Sakura by the fifth Hokage, he was sure that he did a great job and nodded as he admired his handiwork.

He now also had excellent raw material to continue Jirariya-sama's series on.

Looking over his shoulder at Naruto, who had been unnecessarily worried the past night, he wondered if his favourite idiot required any help in his love life.

* * *

 **note.**

And that marks the end for **Love, don't be shy**.

Where the 'xxx' is present, I originally planned another lemon - however, I've decided that I'll save it for a special occasion (100 favourites? 30 reviews?). I'm evil, I know. But honestly, I need to focus on my other stories a bit more.

A sequel (NaruHina) may be uploaded depending on whether enough people want one.

If you've enjoyed LDBS, please leave a review - it would honestly mean the world for me as a new writer (and it'll make me want to write more smut XD). Please don't favourite without a review, it makes me sad =[


End file.
